Phoenix
Phoenix (Andy Phoenix) is a professional wrestler who is currently working for ACW on its Smash brand. He is a heel. He is a 2009 Money In The Bank winner and best known for being a member of the now disbanded Purple World Order (PWO). He is also currently in his first reign as ACW Palace Champion after ending The Max Impact's near year long reign as champion at Day of Reckoning. He became an ACW Champion after cashing in his Money In The Bank, but lost the championship three days later. Ace Championship Wrestling (2008-Present) Phoenix made his debut at Armageddon, helping P.W.O.'s Double X and Sean Stevens retain the ACW World Tag Titles against Michael Bloom and Ramzul. After the match, Johnny Jeter announced that Phoenix joined P.W.O. He continued to attack Bloom and Ramzul and spraypainted P.W.O. on Ramzul's back. He became a heel. He defeated Michael Bloom at ACW Royal Rumble 2009 after hitting him with a Spear. He lost a street fight to Michael Bloom in a Royal Rumble rematch on Rush. He helped The One and P.W.O. attack Deacon on the February 16 edition of Rush and they all betrayed him. After this attack, Deacon completely turned face. Mr. Money In The Bank Even though at ACW Glory, Johnny Jeter lost to B.J. White and due to the pre-match stipulation, P.W.O. disbanded, Phoenix found success later in the night and defeated Jet, The Max Impact, Ryan Shock, Michael Bloom, and The Red Devil to become Mr. Money In The Bank. He announced the next night on Rush that he can finally realize his true potential, now that the P.W.O. is done. Also, that he is happy that P.W.O. is over, and that by ACW Glory 2010, he will be ACW World Heavyweight Champion. Later that night, after The Max Impact's match against Krymynal, Phoenix attacked The Max Impact and brutally assaulted him with a chair and speared. He then challenged The Max Impact to a match at ACW Day of Reckoning for the ACW Palace Championship. He won the ACW Palace Championship from The Max Impact at Day of Reckoning 2009 after a con-chair-to and a Spear. This ended The Max Impact's near year long reign and the longest reign in the belt's history. This marks Phoenix's first reign as ACW Palace Champion. Smash, ACW Champion (2009-present) At Unbreakable, he retained the Palace championship against The Max Impact, but got attacked after the match. Eight nights later, on Draft Night 2009, he got drafted to Smash, and on his first night as a Smash superstar, he cashed in his Money In The Bank against Code and won the ACW Championship in a shocking turn of events. Also, he became the youngest champion in the title's history. However, he lost the title three days later at LWE 1 Night Only to Prototype after he cashed in his Money In The Bank. Championships/Accomplishments *'Ace Championship Wrestling' **Mr. Money In The Bank (1 time) **ACW Palace Champion (1 time, current) **ACW Champion (1 time) Pheonix's Entrance Themes *Edge's Current WWE Theme (2005-2007) *"Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive (2008-2009) *'"Find The Real" by Alter Bridge (2009-present)' Finisher/Signature Moves *Spear *Rise of the Pheonix (Rolling Neckbreaker) *Electric Chair Drop *Side Effect *Diving Crossbody *Samoan Drop